First Meeting
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: What went on in Joey & Lauren's heads as they met, became friends and started their relationship.
1. First Thoughts

I knew she was different from the day I first met her. And over time I realised I was different when she was around. There was no denying she was gorgeous, well she'd deny it but she's rubbish at taking compliments. Taking the cousin aspect out of it, she was probably everything he'd want in a girl but nothing like his usual type. She was brunette, he went for blondes. She was curvy, he usually went for skinny. She was a bit of a drama queen; he went from drama-free. She made his life complicated, he hates complicated. But you get the point, she's everything he wouldn't normally want but with her it works. She's sarcastic as hell, has so many walls up that he wants to knock down, and has this vulnerable side she very rarely lets him see so when she does, he appreciates her even more. She keeps him on his toes, he never quite knows what to expect from her. And he should hate it, but he doesn't. He's just not just why yet.

I knew he was different from the first day I met him, and over time I realised that being around him made me different too. He was hot, no denying it. But she was pretty sure Lucy had her eye on him and anyway he was her cousin. He seemed normal, not like the rest of their family. He was protective, but not in an over-bearing way. More that he actually cared. He was sarcastic, has that bad-boy vibe and seemed to see straight through her. She didn't know him well, but she was hoping he was going to stick around, she just wasn't sure why yet.


	2. Different

He's realised that she's not like most girls, she doesn't fall at his feet when he shoots her a smirk. Not that she should or he wants her to, like she's his cousin, but she just doesn't. She just throws a comment back, usually an insult and so their banter begins. He's got to know more about her and there's lots he's learnt he likes. She's not clingy either, she doesn't need or want his attention which means when he gives her it, it's because he wants to, not because he feels he has to. He likes that. She's stubborn, can take a joke and can look straight through him. They banter, he watches out for her to protect her especially when she's drinking. But in a different way to how he'd want to protect Alice, or even Abi. After getting to know her, he hates that he can only find one thing he doesn't like about her, although if you asked her, he could find loads of things he says annoy him – her being a drama queen, her being lazy, all sorts but that's just him joking. The thing he hates – her drinking, he gets it, he does, like he knows why she does it but she wishes she didn't. Wishes she'd come to him instead. He wants to make things better for her, to look after and protect her. It's odd. Not that she needs protecting though. She'd probably maim anyone that hurt her, or anyone she cared about. He hopes he's included it that. She's been hurt a lot, mainly by their messed up family, and she can be vulnerable when she lets her walls 's loyal and brave, and she's a reason he's glad he moved to the Square.

He's not like most guys, he's cocky but not in an obnoxious way. And he listens to her, not half-heartedly like her family does or fakes listens like guys that want to sleep with her does, he actually listens. And questions her. She should hate it but she doesn't. She's got to know him a lot more, and there's lots that makes her like him. He's not in her face, he gives her space and so when they hang out, they talk properly. He trusts her judgement, she's filled him in briefly of the family situation and she noticed him watching them more, paying attention to details, ready to ask her questions. She thinks she likes that. He's funny when he's not trying, he can banter with her and not get insulted, and he looks out for her. She likes that. Not that she needs looking after, she's perfectly fine and capable of looking after herself, but it's nice to know someone cares. After getting to know him, obnoxiously she can only find one thing she really doesn't like about him, but if you asked her in front of him, she'd tell you he was too cocky, a douche bag, etc, but the thing she really doesn't like about him is that he can see straight through her. He knows when she's lying, knows what hurts her, and that makes her vulnerable around him. She hates that, hates feeling vulnerable, hates that he knows she's got a vulnerable side. He's caring and has a big heart, once he drops his cockiness and he's just as messed up from his daddy issues as she is with hers, but once he trusts you, he's incredible. He's brave and sweet and she's so glad he moved to the Square.


	3. Changes

He hasn't known her long but she's quickly become a massive part of his life. He's different around her, less aggressive and cocky, probably because he's fully aware if he pisses her off, she would actually slap him. She's done it before. When she's not about, he's looking for her. And when she is there, he's watching for her reaction. He doesn't know why. He's not like this with anyone else. He thinks he likes that she's changed him though. She's given him more patience and he listens more, he's more aware of how his actions affect other people and is more aware of his surroundings. It's funny how much he's changed, just by one person literally just being themselves.

She hasn't known him long, but he's definitely a massive part of her life and she'd miss him now, that that she'd ever tell him, the arse. She thinks he's changed her too; she's less stroppy around him, mainly because otherwise he teases her and calls him a drama queen. She's rebelling against her parents less, flying more under-the-radar instead of creating scenes & kicking off whenever she's unhappy. She's been drinking less as well, going to chat with him in the club instead of getting off her face. She thinks she likes the change though; it's probably changes for the best. She's less snappy, less anti-family and anti-the-world. She told him once the World was out to get her, he laughed solidly for 5 minutes before telling her she was special, but not that special. She's changed a lot she thinks, which is funny, all caused by one person, literally being themselves.


	4. Realised

He should have realised sooner. He thought she was different from other girls, better even. He was different around her. God, Earth to Joey, ding, ding, ding. How could he have missed it. He hated himself that being with Lucy & kissing Whitney had upset her so much. He didn't know why straight away, but once he twigged, it all made perfect sense. And taking away the cousin aspect, they make perfect sense. He'd never been like this with another girl before, family, girlfriend or not. They can go from laughing, to banter fighting, to kissing, back to laughing within the space of a few minutes. And he loves it, no actually, he thinks he loves her. It probably should be weird but it's not, it's oddly easy. Well it was easy, until it all went wrong. He thought he was protecting her, that's all he ever wanted. Her to be okay and his dad far away from him. But his hate for his dad ended up breaking her. He hated his Dad and himself, for breaking her heart. He didn't mean to, he knew she'd be hurt but he never realised she'd be as bad as she'd be or that it'd hurt him so much seeing her. The images of her drunk, begging him to love her back and to say he wasn't lying, almost killed him. But they are together now. They are the same they always have been, just **more.** She's still scared, scared he's going to leave her again, that he'll decide he doesn't love her. He hates that he caused that, that he's responsible for her having another wall up, for being a little bit more broken. He didn't just break her heart, he broke her trust. And he's fully aware of the damage, and how lucky he is she loves him enough to give him that second chance. He's going to prove to her over time that he's going to stick around for her, between her & Alice, they're his World.

He's glad he came to Walford, he drew a line between his past & his dad, got to gain a whole family, saw Alice grow as a person and gained Lauren.

She should have realised sooner. She'd realised she was different around him and that he was different than other people she know. How could she not have realised, what a muppet, jeez Lauren, what does she need, a massive choir of singing angels to point it out. She loved him.

She was so pissed when he kissed Whitney, when he was with Lucy, and she had no idea why. Then he told her she liked him, all cocky and urgh, she slapped him. He did deserve it! She'd do it again as well. And to be honest, if you just chose to ignore the fact they were cousins, he was kind of perfect for her. She'd never been this into a guy, in her life, she actually misses him when they aren't together. God, she sounds like a sap. Well she's not. They are still the same as they always were, except slightly different. She loves that they go from laughing about their messed up family, to kissing, to bickering about anything, to kissing, to talking properly about things, to kissing.

She probably shouldn't love him as much as he does. He broke her heart, smashed it into tiny pieces and made her think it was all a lie. She doesn't trust people often, hello have you met her Dad, and she trusted him so easily. She thinks she probably fell too fast, trusted too easily and was too caught up in him to even consider it going wrong. She was totally heartbroken, and she did go off the rails with nothing or no-one to stop him. But they are back together now, and it's better.

She's still terrified he's going to leave, but she's trying to trust him. To believe he's better than her dad and his, she does believe he had good intentions and she knows he hated hurting her, which is why she's able to give him a second chance. She loves him, she's happier with him in a life, and she's hopeful that over time those little doubts will go away, as long as he's by her sife.

She may hate her Uncle Derek, but for all the terrible things he did, because of him, she has Joey. They have made it through a lot, and after the stormy times they've gone through, she thinks it's about time they had some sunshine good times ahead. She thinks she will, now she has Joey.


End file.
